eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
31 Albert Square
History The house started out as a vicarage, and it was here that vicar Alex Healy lived while he was working in the local church. After he left town for missionary work abroad, the house was bought by Phil Mitchell, who rented it out to Alex's father Jeff and sister Melanie Owen. The property then lay empty until Phil and Peggy Mitchell moved here from the Vic. The property was then inhabited by Phil, girlfriend Kate and sister Sam Mitchell. Phil's baby Louise and her nanny Joanne Ryan also share the Mitchell home. Peggy was so disgusted by Phil's decision to take Kate back that she's decided to stay out in Rio with Grant. Sam Mitchell lived here with her husband Andy Hunter for a few months. She convinced him to buy the place to raise funds for Phil. When Andy discovered that Sam had been conned by Marcus Christie, he threw her out. When Andy died, Pat Evans was then surprised to find out that she'd been left the house in Andy's will. Billy Mitchell and his lady love Honey Edwards lived here as lodgers, but moved to the Vic when Honey got pregnant. However, Pat was still left with a full house, as Dean, Kevin and Carly Wicks were fully settled in by then, having arrived in the new year. Later Pat remained at this address with Carol, Bianca, Ricky, Liam, Morgan, Tiffany and Whitney Dean lived there. After Pat died Ricky and Bianca split up and Bianca Butcher formed a new relationship with Terry Spraggan. Terry moved in temporarily with his kids Terry Spraggan Jnr and Rosie Spraggan. Bianca and Terry soon realised the house was not big enough for everyone and eventual moved out of Walford. Carol and grandson Liam did not go with Bianca and stayed living at number 31, in 2015 Sonia Jackson Carol's daughter also moved in. Later in 2015, both Liam and Carol left Walford. The house is currently occupied by Sonia, her daughter Rebecca Fowler, and Sonia's girlfriend Tina Carter, as well as Tina's mother Sylvie Smith. Deaths There has been four deaths within this residence. * Evie Brown died in the Living Room of this house from Breast Cancer in December 2006. * Wellard was euthanised in the Living Room of this house due to having Theobromine Poisoning in August 2008. * Billie Jackson died in the Living Room of this house due to alcohol poisoning in October 2010. * Pat Evans died in her bedroom within the house due to Pancreatic Cancer in January 2012. Residents Number 31's current residents is the Butcher Family. Current Residents *Sonia Fowler *Tina Carter *Rebecca Fowler *Sylvie Smith Past Residents *Pat Evans *David Wicks *Ricky Butcher *Peggy Mitchell *Grant Mitchell *Phil Mitchell *Sam Mitchell *Bianca Butcher *Tiffany Butcher *Morgan Butcher *Whitney Dean *Liam Butcher *Max Branning *Lauren Branning *Cindy Williams *Carol Jackson *Robbie Jackson *Sami Jackson *Carol Jackson *Abi Branning Gallery Easties 31 albert square.png|31 Albert Square outside 31_Albert_Square_July_2014.jpg|31 Albert Square outside Butcher's Garage.jpg|Butcher's Garage 31 Albert Square Hall Way.jpg|Hallway 31 Albert Square Hall Way 2.jpg|Hallway Butcher Living Room.jpg|Butcher Living Room Butcher Kitchen July 2014.jpg|Butcher's Kitchen Whitney's Bedroom.jpg|Whitney's Bedroom Tiffany's Bedroom.jpg|Tiffany's Bedroom 31 Albert Square DNA Test Results.jpg|31 Albert Square DNA Test Results Carol Jackson Hospital Letter (2015).jpg|Carol Jackson Hospital Letter (2015) Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Walford Category:Places in Walford Category:Residential Buildings